


Loving, Keith

by Katbaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Sheith Big Meme 2019, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbaku/pseuds/Katbaku
Summary: He leaned in, vision slightly fuzzing out as his heart raced.  Heavy breathing making his already warm face hotter. He gripped the metal rod in front of him as tight as he could. The loud sound of music was filling the large room, his heart beating one thousand beats a minute. In 3..2..1...Takashi Shirogane was about to die.or Shiro stans Keith.





	Loving, Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith made me do it! This disaster was created for the Sheith Big Meme event. I had so much fun writing fanboy Shiro. My wonderful partner [teiandcake](https://t.co/JVu0kyXqyg) created TRULY BEAUTIFUL art!! Go look at it!!
> 
>  Where I never stop talking about Sheith-->[hell](https://twitter.com/bruja_kat)
> 
> ❤️

He leaned in, vision slightly fuzzing out as his heart raced. Heavy breathing making his already warm face hotter. He gripped the metal rod in front of him as tight as he could. The loud sound of music was filling the large room, his heart beating one thousand beats a minute. In 3..2..1… Takashi Shirogane was about to die.

At least this is the way Shiro always feels when he gets to witness his favorite idol of all time, Keith Kogane, perform. He lived and breathed BLACKRED, the best boyband of all time. Shiro tried not to built up his feels until Keith walked out last. And once that happened he couldn’t control the screech that found its way out of his mouth.

Before his very eyes the man that Shiro has devoted both his heart and a lot of fucking money to, like A LOT, saunters right in front of him standing tall on those long lean legs. Bright lights making his smooth skin glow and stark black hair shimmer. Shiro’s mind was repeating the words HOLYFUCKJESUS THIGHS, he was captivated. Keith turns his head to the crowd, bright purple eyes piercing straight into Shiro’s soul, and he melts where he stands. It sets Shiro’s body and you know;) on fire. Shiro was having a hard time holding his camera up to record the concert, he was clenching his ass so hard trying to stay still. Watching Keith dance with so much grace is like a religious experience to Shiro. It brought him to his knees. And he does his share of worshipping. Every night Shiro gets on his knees in front of his 60x40 poster of Keith he had to get custom framed and prays for his bias to notice his efforts one day. His efforts of making videos dedicated to his love for the idol. Not to brag but he ran the most popular fan blog dedicated to Keith.  
The way Keith dips wearing those tight black pants. And god Shiro wanted so badly to be the floor right now. Keith went to kneel, brushing his hands across the floor and then seductively binging them up. He then turned around giving Shiro a nice booty view.

“YES KEITH YES” Shiro chants, waving his lightsick and DIY picket rapidly back and forth. His voice deeper than all the other people cheering alongside him. Being that he’s the only man visible in the crowd and a whole 2 feet taller. And most definitely the oldest by 10 years at least. Yet that does not make him any less of a fan for not fitting the description of the target audience that BLACKRED attracts.

Keith is a natural born performer. A smile is always on his face and it’s hard for Shiro to control both his tits and mind when he watches his bias giving it his all.  
When the bass drops Keith does a very seductive body roll and Shiro lets out a carnal scream. Making grabby hands to the man performing on stage.  
He’s dreamt of the chance to meet the man that occupies his mind on a daily. And now all his dreams were coming true. Well, almost all. He still needed to confess his undying love to Keith. To tell the man that fate has put them on this same timeline for no other reason than to meet and fall in love with each other. It was destiny and Shiro couldn’t argue with that.

Shiro was sure Keith’s gaze was zeroed in on him. In that moment it felt like only they existed, and Shiro sought his moment. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out, “I LOVE YOU KEITH.” with as much force as he could manage. The crowd cheered even louder after the outburst. Keith brought the microphone closer the his lips and sang back, “I love you too” and winked. Shiro died, again. Keith was so flawless. He was born to be perfect.

Towards the end Shiro was no longer coherent, he was saying words but none of them made sense. Keith thanked the audience and blew out kisses all which Shiro grabbed for.  
As soon as Keith was no longer visible he made a dash to the merch booths, only tripping twice. He loaded up on all that was there, spending hundreds of dollars. A single tear from him and his wallet was shed. But it still was not as bad as when he dropped over three thousand dollars on clothes from designer brands Keith wore. Ouch that one hurt a little. But at least he looked gucci while crying. 

Shiro was jumping with fan feels, walking out while moving his arms awkwardly in attempt to copy the dance moves performed. At the same time his stomach growled, he had not eaten for a few hours too excited that he was sure he would’ve thrown up. He made his way to the nearest 24hr convenience store with thoughts of preparing his favorite snack, a nutella sandwich.  
He makes a quick walk through the aisles trying to locate the chocolate jar. Shiro is the only customer present so he doesn’t feel bad that he’s singing terribly and out load.  
The door alarm chimes, announcing another customer. Neither Shiro nor the store clerk raise their heads. He hears footsteps on the other side of the aisle and lifts his eyes up, Shiro sees the top of a head covered by a hot pink hoodie. He also spots the nutella right behind the person. He quickly makes his way over and makes a grab at the jar, at the same time the other customer turns and goes for the same one on top.  
“Oh I’m sorry”, Shiro says, retreating his hand quickly but accidently knocking the jar over. Before he can think to catch it, the jar falls with a loud bang. “Shit”, is all Shiro says as he looks down at the mess. The lid managed to crack and the foil burst open, spilling out some of the chocolate.  
“It looks like shit”, says the other person. Shiro looks up, or well not too far up. The guy is the height of his shoulders. Half his face is covered by a face mask and the hoodie he is wearing swallows his head, the only visible features are his eyes that are looking down at the spilled nutella.  
Shiro stares a moment at him, taking in his appearance. He's wearing baggy sweatpants, an oversized hot pink hoodie with a cartoon hippopotamus in the middle and a black face mask.  
“I guess it does” Shiro lets out with a nervous chuckle. He signals for the chasheir and profusely apologizes for the mess. 

“I'm sorry again” Shiro hands him another jar from the shelf. The man turns to face Shiro and looks up at him. “That's okay” his voice slightly muffled through the mask. “I've never tried it before but I think I've lost my appetite.”  
Before he thinks about it Shiro blares out, “You've never tried nutella?” The guy just shrugs.  
“You have to try it” Shiro says. “It will change your life.” He brings up the bag in his left hand. “I always spread it on wheat bread to make it a sandwich.”  
The stranger agrees, admitting his curiosity.  
Shiro moves them over to the coffee counter. He prepares a sandwich for them both. The dude takes his and looks at it. “So good.” Shiro hums as he bites into his.  
The guy brings his right hand up to remove the mask as Shiro goes in for another munch. Then suddenly he freezes. He is starting straight into the face of Keith Kogane. Shiro is casually sharing a snack with the God himself. He takes a desperate hold on the counter or he'll fall without the support. Keith is standing not even 2 feet away from him eating something he made.  
Keith looks up after he swallows his first bite. “What's wrong with you?” he asks Shiro who's bent over.  
Shiro reaches his hands out and stammers out, “Am I dreaming??” Keith looks at him confused and throws the sandwich at his face. “Did you feel that?” he ask.  
Shiro is staring wide eyed at Keith. And because Shiro is always quick to act before he thinks he quickly goes down on his knees and Keith steps back. Shiro holds out his hands out in front of him like he's going to pray and says, “You may not know who I am, but I've known you for a long time.”  
“Uh…What the fu-” before Keith can finish talking his stomach makes a pained growl. He wraps both arms around his tummy and doubles over.  
“Keith!” Shiro stands up. “Are you okay? What's wrong?”  
Keith is breathing harshly through his nostrils, head facing down. “My stomach hurts all of a sudden” he says. “I think I need to take a shit.”  
Shiro holds out his hands again. “I will be the toilet seat if you want me to, just sit on me.”  
Keith's tummy lets a louder growl. “Can you stop saying weird shit please.” He sticks his hand in the hoodie pouch. “Fuck, I forgot my phone.” He holds his hand out towards Shiro who quickly places his on top. “I need to borrow your phone.” Keith says swinging his hand up and down.  
Shiro reaches inside his tote bag pulling out merch from the show. “Oh my god.” Keith whispers. “Here” Shiro hands it over. His lock screen is a picture of Keith. “Oh my god.” Keith says again.  
“The passcode is your birthday.” Shiro simply states.  
“Oh my god!” Keith still has one hand wrapped around his middle. His stomach won't stop gurgling.  
“I think you should see a doctor.” Shiro says worried. “There's an emergency care right down the street, I can take you.”  
“I think I'll manage”, Keith's grits outs. “Besides, shitting myself to death doesn't sound too bad.” 

Shiro gently brings Keith out of the convenience store. “Come on, you can try calling whoever you need there too.”  
Keith lets himself be led by Shiro, stomach still making sounds. 

Keith quickly makes for the chairs while Shiro walks up to the desk. Keith calls Ulaz to let him know where he is and what's happened.

Shiro sits down next to Keith with a clipboard and pen. “I can fill this out for you if you'd like?” Shiro offers.  
“Isn't that personal information on the form?” Keith asks.  
“Its standard stuff I know.” Shiro starts writing. “Age, Height, Weight, Blood type.” Keith stays quiet. After a moment he says, “I don't even know your name.” Shiro quickly sits up and extends his hand. “My name is Takashi Shirogane.” Keith grabs it and repeats, “Takashi.” Shiro practically giggles at the sound.

The nurse comes out and walks over to them. Keith quickly gets up and follows him. He looks back and sighs. “Can he come too?”  
“Sure", is all the nurse says. 

Keith's stomach let's out another painful gurgle when he sits up on the examination table. A whine escapes his lips. 

“That's one grody stomach rumble.” the nurse says. “What have you been eating?” 

Keith looks at Shiro. Shiro’s heart almost stops. He stands quickly from his chair. “You don't think?” The nurse motions for Keith to lay down on his back. “Keith I would never hurt you, I love you.”  
Keith almost chokes and begins coughing loudly. “I don't think you poisoned me!” He clarifies. “I just think the chocolate didn't sit right with me.” 

The nurse asks Keith to lift his sweater to listen to his bowles. Shiro’s eyes nearly pop out if his head.  
Keith gives the nurse a list of symptoms he's experiencing and excuses himself to the bathroom finally.  
The nurse walks out and returns just as quickly. “Well,” he begins. “Looks like you're allergic, to good ol wheat.” And hands him a white pamphlet.  
“What?” Keith exclaims. “You're gluten intolerant.” says the nurse. “You have many of the common symptoms. This will tell you all you need to know.” he shoves the pamphlet into Keith's hands.  
Before Keith can say anything else Shiro rises again and gets down on his knees. Bruised beyond belief at this point he's sure. He very quickly starts apologizing. “Keith, I'm so sorry! I didn't know. This is all my fault.” he thinks he might cry. “I would have never offered you such a thing if I had know it was you at first. I swore to protect you from harm but it was me who harmed you.” Shiro is definitely crying.

Suddenly the door burst open and all heads turn. “Ulaz!” Keith says. The nurse slides behind him out the door. “Take your time.” he says before he's gone.  
“What's wrong Keith?” Ulaz asks. Shiro turns to face him and begins another apology monologue. “I almost killed a national treasure.” “I deserve worse than death.” Ulaz looks up at Keith his face full of questions. Keith just shrugs. “He's a fan of the band.”

Shiro is still on the floor when Keith says,  
“I'm going to talk to Ulaz real quick. Mind waiting outside?” Shiro exits the room so they can plot his death sentence privately. 

After what should've been a long time but clearly wasn't the door opens again. Ulaz stands before Shiro. Keith is peaking his head behind him.  
Shiro let's out an audible gulp. He doesn't think anything he can say will save him. He deserves this. He's ready for it. 

“How would you like a job?” Shiro couldn't have heard right. This is definitely a dream. He just stares really hard at Ulaz. “As Keith's personal bodyguard.” he continues.  
Shiro can't find his words. “I -I Uh- Me. Be. With. Keith? But I - I almost…” Ulaz pats his shoulder. “It looks like you care and know a great deal about Keith and I appreciate you looking out for him.” Ulaz praises. “I don't think I'm qualified for this kind of job.” Shiro counters.  
“We need someone at Keith's beck and call. Someone to watch out for him and keep him company when he runs out in the middle of the night with no cellphone. Ulaz says the last part accusingly. “As long as you can keep a cool head you'd be perfect for the job.” 

“I will be Keith's protector.” Shiro says with wide eyes. “Call it whatever you want.” Ulaz says.

“We’ll be heading out now.” he announces. “You should have my number.” He walks out of the small room followed by Keith. “I didn't get a chance to enjoy the nutella with my stomach wanting to shit itself. Maybe you can show me what else you can spread it on.” Keith smiles at Shiro before placing the mask back on his face. 

Shiro watches them exit mouth wide open.  
His brain catches up to what just happened and he throws his fists in the air, jumping and skipping and heart thumping loudly. 

“Oh” he says. He pulls out his phone to update the Keith Kogane wikipedia page and updates it with the new information. 

Shiro's dream has come true.


End file.
